


Total Reset

by Kurt50Alien



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt50Alien/pseuds/Kurt50Alien
Summary: What would happen if the Brother Gods had killed off Salem and didn't revive Oz and then two different people took their place? Find out more in this SYOC!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know that I should probably be continuing my other SYOC, but I want to take a break from that right now and try something new. Now, this is a RWBY SYOC set in Remnant, but not Remnant as we know it. For the main differences, I will let my self-insert from my 10 Experiment Series explain.

"Hello everyone," a man greeted from an armchair by a fireplace. "I am Kurt. Creator of the Prime Universe and a member of the Council of Outer Universians. Today I have a relatively unknown story to tell you all. It comes from another universe in the Outer Universe, one whose main timeline you might be familiar with. I am talking about a story from the world of Remnant. Let us begin, shall we?"

* * *

_Our story begins in the middle of the Lost Fable. Salem had just rallied all of humanity against the Brother Gods, only for the two of them to destroy all of humanity, leaving only Salem. However, before leaving, the two brothers decided on a different approach than what they had done in the main timeline. They destroyed Salem down to the very last molecule. Obliterating her down to her soul. They flew off, leaving behind the remnants of humanity, the Grimm, and four relics that would bring them back to judge humanity._

_Thousands of years later, two siblings, an exploring duo, found one of the ruins of the old civilization. Inside the ruins was a mural telling of the magic that was wielded by humanity at some point. It also told of two pools in which people would pray to the gods._

_The two explorers interpreted the mural as meaning that by dipping themselves into the pools, they would be allowed to wield magic. So they sought after the pools using the mural as a map. The older sibling headed north towards where the Pool of Darkness laid while the other headed south towards the Pool of Light._

_The older sibling fought tooth and nail against the Grimm and the cold landscape of Solitas to finally reach the Pool of Darkness. Upon arriving, they reached into the pool to try and feel the magic coursing through their veins. Instead they felt nothing, so they tried to go deeper, until they eventually fully submerged themselves into the pool. There they were transformed into a creature of Grimm, but they were also granted something else. They saw a glimpse into the mind of the God of Darkness, saw the relics and what they would do, even saw how to control the Grimm. The Pool of Darkness corrupted their nature and they wished to use everything they had just learned to raze the world to the ground._

_Their sibling meanwhile had reached the Pool of Light in an uncharted island far off of the coast of Sanus. There they immediately submerged into the pool. They also saw a peek into the memories of one of the Brother Gods, the God of Light. They saw the relics and the power of the Silver Eyes. However, the shock from this information stopped their heart before they could fully become immortal from the power of the pool. Instead they were given a reincarnation similar to that of Ozma's._

_Over the next few decades, both siblings began looking for the relics, neither of them succeeding until the younger sibling found the Relic of Knowledge and Jinn. From there they learned of their sibling's fate, the location of the other relics, and what to do next. Jinn told them all of this and even gave them the idea of using keys to hide the relics. Distraught by what their sibling had become, they decided to hide the relics in schools dedicated to beating back the Grimm._

* * *

"And that about wraps up the major changes from the main timeline of Remnant and what shall be known as the Total Reset timeline," Kurt remarked as he closed the book. "At least so far. The story is still being written. So won't you join me when I find out more?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up the introduction. A few things to note about this story. The first is that there is no magic to speak of. The second is that most things will remain unchanged from canon, minus the main cast. Atlas will still float above Mantle, all places will have the same names. Now, into the rules of the SYOC.
> 
> 1\. Send your characters through PM with the name, "(Character name), Total Reset."
> 
> 2\. I will be keeping in touch with you as the story progresses, so please keep an eye out for a PM from me.
> 
> 3\. I will only be accepting 8 characters for 2 teams.
> 
> 4\. I will reserve the right to veto any character that I don't feel fits.
> 
> 5\. Make your character as detailed as possible.
> 
> 6\. This is more of a suggestion than a strict rule, go by the RWBY naming convention of naming people after colors.
> 
> 7\. You can submit 2 characters max, but only one will be chosen.
> 
> 8\. Submissions close at the end of the month.  
> 9\. Send your submissions over to me using FFN's PM system.
> 
> And now onto the form which will be on my profile to copy and paste.
> 
> Name:
> 
> Color allusion of name:
> 
> Age(16 or 17 year olds):
> 
> Species and trait if they are a faunus
> 
> Sexuality:
> 
> Appearance(height, body types, eye color, stuff like that):
> 
> Clothing:
> 
> Which Kingdom did they come?:
> 
> Why Beacon?:
> 
> Background:
> 
> Personality:
> 
> Family:
> 
> Emblem:
> 
> Weapon(s) and weapon name(s):
> 
> Do they use Dust in their weapons?:
> 
> Fighting style:
> 
> Aura color:
> 
> Semblance effect and name:
> 
> Preferred partner and teammates:
> 
> Reason for becoming a huntress/huntsman:
> 
> What do they look for in a romantic partner?:
> 
> So that I know you read everything, how did the Brother Gods destroy Salem?:


	2. World Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm just dropping a chapter that will build up the world of this version of Remnant. I am still accepting submissions obviously, and I also want to let everyone know that even if your character isn't a member of the main cast, they will most likely be used in the Vytal Festival. Now onwards!

"Welcome back everyone," Kurt remarked, sitting in his armchair again. "Last time we left off we had explained some of the major changes from the past that will affect the story, now it is time to explain a few other major changes. So sit back, relax, and let's jump back into the Total Reset."

* * *

_Let us begin with an obvious question that may be brought up. Who is the major Dust provider of this version of Remnant? Well as I explained last time, Oz and Salem no longer being in this world caused massive fluctuations in the different people of Remnant. Instead of the Schnee Dust Company, there is the Staub Dust Company. Whereas Jacques Schnee was considered one of, if not the most hated person in Remnant, Jack Staub actually is a man who has a great public image. Although who knows how much of that is actually his true self?_

_Moving on, the White Fang. They are still known as the White Fang in this world, however the people who were/are the head of the group are very much different. Instead of Ghira Belladonna, we have Maurice Belladonna. He had the same vision as Ghira, however he had a much worse fate. He was killed by a rogue unit of the White Fang six months before the events of the rest of the story. There were many whispers that the unit was following orders given by his successor, the Albino Tiger faunus, Rudyard. Many former high ranking members of the White Fang were replaced by faunus who seemingly came out of nowhere. The had no traceable information about them._

_Now comes to the younger sibling's inner circle and the younger sibling themself. I don't know who is who exactly, but I do know their schools. At Shade Academy is a man named Kaleb Phaned. Atlas has a woman named Frieda Jones. Haven has a man named Lance Cardozo. At Beacon is a dog Faunus named Frankie Walker and a woman named Norma Rogers._

_The identities of the elder sibling's group is unknown, but recently a pair of criminals normally known for working only with each other have recently amped up their criminal activities as well as having been working with others, including the White Fang. It is entirely possible that these two are the Neo and Torchwick of this world and some of the people they have worked with are members of the elder sibling's group. But who knows?_

* * *

"And there you have it, many different people with very different outcomes from their canon counterparts. I hope that next time we meet the main cast. Join me next time for that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. More background information about the world. Now I have something to ask you guys. Who can guess who the members of the younger sibling's group allude to in fiction?


	3. New and Old Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have decided on a main cast; however, the submissions are still open for characters who can appear in the Vytal Festival. Anyway, let's get to it with the first real chapter. Also there will be no more italics in the main chapter.

"Welcome back everyone! I have just received news of the newest development in the Total Reset timeline," Kurt exclaimed. "And it is a wonderful start I do say so myself. It starts out familiarly, but it quickly changes. Let us begin."

* * *

It was a normal night in the Kingdom of Vale. Most people were already sound asleep for the night with the shattered moon high in the sky. However with Beacon opening for the new year tomorrow, many aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses were doing some last minute preparations for their big day tomorrow.

Two such people were Ash Obsidian and Nyx Yozora. From a cursory glance Ash looked like he should probably be in bed asleep as he looked like he had bags under his eyes. However looking into said red eyes would show no tiredness at all. He tried to stick in the shadows so as not to draw too much attention to himself as he made his way into the store "From Dust Till Dawn." However his hair didn't do much to hide him. The blonde hair with black spots, almost like it was dyed, stuck out like a sore thumb, as did his yellow shoes.

Nyx was standing inside of the little dust shop looking for lightning dust when the shop opened up. Her silvery-blue eyes darted towards the entrance briefly before returning to her search. She looked as if she was currently wrapped up in a black cloak.

Ash, having spent the past 3 months in Vale, quickly made his way to the lightning dust, arriving at the same time that Nyx did. The two of them look at each other and gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. In that nod, Nyx noticed redness in Ash's hair. She was about to ask him about it when the door to the shop opened up again, drawing her attention. Her eyes widened a bit and she grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him behind a shelf.

Two very notorious criminals had just entered the shop, Roman Torchwick and his partner Neopolitan. Torchwick went quickly to work and knocked out the old shopkeep before turning to Neo. "Neo, would you kindly go see if there's anyone else in the shop while I begin collecting what we need?"

Neo nodded and began heading up and down the aisles of the shop. Nyx unhooked her two falchions and connected them at their hilts to form a bow. She knocked an arrow tipped with lightning dust before Ash placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing? Let the police or Huntsmen handle this."

"I'm stopping this this robbery obviously. By the time others arrive, it will be too late to prevent this. Imagine how much notoriety you could get from stopping two notorious crim-" She was stopped mid-sentence as Neo's Hush emerged from the other side of the shelf, the umbrella opening up and sending the contents of the shelf into the two on the other side. Nyx's cloaked unfurled from around her body to reveal that they were actually a pair of wings. Ash rolled out of the way of her massive wingspan and sighed. He was hoping that this was going to be a simple shopping trip. He took out his cutlass, Shadow Maker, preparing to help the girl who was currently squaring off against Neo. However a small explosion happened at his feet, sending him tumbling.

"Well done Neo. Well done. You've found a little birdie," Torchwick remarked. Nyx's wings bristled a bit from being referred to like that. She drew back her bowstring to fire an arrow at the man before Neo drew her attention back by shoving Hush into the arrow, dislodging it. Nyx huffed as she turned Midnight Thorn back into the falchions before going after Neo. She wanted to use her wings to take flight, but the shop was too much of an enclosed space for her to do so. Instead she just had to resort to fighting the mute head on.

Ash meanwhile was using Shadow Maker to try and rush at Torchwick and overwhelm him. The master criminal was easily able to block each swing with Melodic Cudgel however while also getting in a few hits of his own. Ash knew that he had to use his semblance to keep up with Torchwick so he reached into his shadow and pulled out what looked like an inverse of himself. The inverse also began to attack Torchwick, putting him in a position where he still was able to block each strike, but the strike he managed to get in were less.

Nyx was having significant problems fighting Neo. Her hit and run tactics weren't working as well do to the enclosed space they were in. She was also getting frustrated by the fact that Neo seemed to be toying with her. Whenever she attempted a strike, Neo seemed to have anticipated it. And even the few times she landed a strike, Neo seemed to shatter like glass and wind up behind her. Even with her aura, she was still afraid that somehow one of her bones would end up like the fake Neos, shattered into pieces. The mute girl's hits were that strong.

However the dueling duos both briefly stopped when they heard sirens blaring. "Neo, I think that is our cue to exit," Torchwick told his partner as he disarmed both Ash and his inverse. Neo nodded and seemed to disappear into the air. "It was lovely you two, but I have more important matters to tend to than beating teenagers senseless." Nyx spread her wings and flew at the man, shocked when he shattered on contact and she tumbled into the street.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" one of the members of the police force yelled when she came crashing out.

For the next few hours, Ash and Nyx spent their time in a jail cell, most of the cops not listening to their story about Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan being the ones who committed the robbery. They both looked up when they heard the door to their cell open.

In walked a female dog Faunus. She had ears that matched that of a Great Dane. The ears seamlessly connected to her light brown hair. She had a light mocha skintone that almost matched the color of her hair. Covering parts of her body were black spots that were probably birthmarks. One of these spots surrounded a pair of bright silver eyes. "You two are very lucky that I was able to convince the officers that you two are actually going to be students of mine," she remarked. She looked at Nyx. "Your grandmother would be very disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry Professor Walker," Nyx responded. "I saw a crime happening and I wanted to stop it."

"That's not an excuse. Now go back to your residences and collect your belongings. You have two hours before the transports to Beacon leave."

"Yes ma'am!" the two students responded, not noticing the other teacher waiting outside the room.

"Zoinks Frankie. I didn't think you'd be so rough on me two of them," Professor Norma Rogers remarked as Professor Walker exited the cell.

"I had to be Norma. It was too make sure they wouldn't do it again."

"Of course. This will certainly turn into an interesting year."

* * *

"And there you have it my friends. The catalyst for the RWBY series, changed entirely due to previous circumstances in this universe," Kurt remarked with a smile. "There are so many questions that can be raised, and I hope to find out the answers alongside you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the first real chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank users Ghost83 for submitting Ash and ShadowWolf223 for submitting Nyx.


	4. First Time Meetups and Reuniting Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome to the new chapter! This one is going to be covering the first day of Beacon where we meet the rest of the main cast and someone else. Let's dive into it.

"Hello. Hello!" Kurt greeted. "I'm glad that you have returned. We'll be picking up right where we left off last time with Frankie and Norma. This should be an interesting development, so let's go."

* * *

"Should we tell the others about Ash and Nyx running into Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan?" Frankie asked as she and Norma rode up in the elevator to Norma's office.

"They will find out when they turn into the news sometime soon," Norma responded.

"So that means we'll be keeping Brook out of the loop about this?" Frankie questioned as the elevator doors dinged open to reveal a blonde woman standing in Norma's office. She had a diminutive stature at only 5 foot 4 with a petite build. However her emerald eyes seemed to pierce the soul. She wore a swallowtail coat that had several bullet holes and tears in it. Strapped across her chest was a collection of flintlock pistols of varying colors.

"Oh, you were going to keep me out of the loop like usual, huh?" the woman, presumably Brook, asked. "I may not be a huntsmen like the rest of the crew, but I still should be informed about matters! The only one who ever fucking informs me about shit is Kaleb. And a desert like Vacuo isn't a good place for me to go sailing to."

"Calm down Brook," Frankie responded. "It's just that two upcoming first years got into a fight with Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan."

"My son better not have been one of them Frankie, or so help me-"

She was cut off by Norma raising her hand. "He was not. The two students were Ash Obsidian and Nyx Yozora. Now how did you even get up here?"

"Oh. Marty let me in. Told him I had important news to deliver to you two."

"Which is?" Frankie asked.

"Sit down as this'll be a long one."

* * *

Meanwhile outside at Beacon's docks, the airships arrived with the new first years spilling out. The first one off of the airships was a girl from Mistral, Amaterasu Hikari. On the ride to Beacon, the girl had caught the attention of many of the other students due to her somewhat outlandish appearance. Her scarlet hair and blue eyes matched her Caucasian skintone naturally, however at a first glance you would think that she had a terrible sunburn due to red markings covering her face. Her blue eyes were framed by a pair of red lines and down her forehead was a third line that ended in a circle right above her nose. Another major point that drew people's attention was the armor she wore. It was the type of armor worn by Mistralian soldiers during the Great War. Emblazoned on the back was a Chrysanthemum with a sun rising behind it. She got a little self-conscious from hearing the whispers of everyone around her and was beginning to second guess her parent's recommendation of not bringing her normal clothes with her to Beacon.

She was startled from her thoughts as another first-year pushed past her to take a good look at Beacon. He was a young man with an athletic build that would probably have made a few girls swoon. Amaterasu however was not swooning and was a bit peeved that he had shoved her out of the way. "Hey!" she yelled at him. He turned around, his visible baby blue eye locking with her blue eyes. "Watch where you're going next time."

"Not really my fault when you were standing in the middle of the walkway with that clunky armor and move at a snail's pace."

This got her eye to twitch a bit as she looked at him. She didn't want to start a fight on her first day, however if he was going to insult something that had been in her family for a while, she was prepared to. However before she could, her view was obstructed by a pair of giant raven wings. "It feels so good to finally get out of that stuffy airship and stretch my wings," Nyx remarked before realizing that she had practically given both Amaterasu and the unknown boy and mouthful of her feathers. "I am so sorry," she quickly apologized. "I didn't notice you two."

"It's alright. At least you can apologize for your mistakes," Amaterasu replied, sending a small glare at the unknown boy. She turned back to Nyx with a smile. "I'm Amaterasu Hikari, it is an honor to meet you."

"Nyx Yozora," Nyx greeted, offering her a handshake, which Amaterasu gladly took. "Amaterasu is somewhat of a mouthful however, can I just call you Amy?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey, you were on the news while we were loading up into the airship," the unknown boy remarked to Nyx. "How did it feel having your ass handed to you by two notorious criminals?"

"It is none of your business," Nyx responded, her feathers bristling.

"Okay. Okay. Anyway, I am Rubrum Ramirez. Remember that name ladies as it might be one that you put in your scroll with the term boyfriend," he added before walking away.

The two girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "He's definitely full of himself, I'm going to feel bad for his teammates," Amy remarked.

"Perhaps he can biologically keep up in a fight," a cold voice remarked as another young man pushed past the two of them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nyx asked, expecting some sort of sexist response. The one she got however was just as bad.

"He's human, his biology is locked and widely known so that his teammates can know the limits of what he can do. Unlike Faunus, his genetics and biology are known because of past studies of humans. Faunus are different between each other with no way to extrapolate correlation between two Faunus of the same species." With that he walked away, leaving the two girls stunned.

* * *

As the second airship unloaded a duo were deep in conversation with each other like they were old friends. They were; however, they hadn't talked in a long while. "You went to Signal? I thought that you had joined the White Fang like your parents," Steve Conifers remarked to the girl on his left, Selene Neoma. Steve's green eyes showed relief as he ran a hand through his spiky black hair. His hair and eye colors actually summed up most of his outfit. Greens and blacks with browns mixed in.

"Oh no. I didn't share their opinions about how to view humans, so why would I support an organization that shared the views?" Selene asked as the silver bat ears atop her head twitched. Said ears blended into her silver hair. As she talked she pushed up her silver rimmed glasses which framed her dark moss green colored eyes.

"That's a fair point. Did you hear what happened to Maurice?"

"Yeah. It really is a shame. While most of the White Fang seemed to despise humans, he really seemed to want to bring peace."

"While you were out in the world, did you hear anything about Rebecca?" Steve asked, trying to keep anxiety out of his voice.

"No," Selene responded. She knew how close the two of them had been back on Menagerie.

"Maybe if I'm lucky someone here would have left the White Fang and decided to come to Beacon while also knowing her," he joked. "But of course with news of Rudyard putting trackers in their Faunus traits it would be impossible to tell. If they cut them off at least."

Suddenly Ash, who had been behind the two this whole time, pushed past them. Steve only caught a quick glimpse at his face, but could have sworn that he had seen him somewhere before. Before he could even act on this feeling of familiarity however, Selene grabbed his arm and turned his attention to someone else.

It was a young man standing at 5 foot 10" with an outlandish hairstyle. It was a black pompadour with a quarter of the length being dyed the same ocean blue as his eyes. However what was most eye catching about him was actually his teeth. Instead of normal human teeth, he had rows of shark teeth. He also wore a shark tooth necklace, which actually looked like the teeth inside his mouth. That specific fashion choice brought back a certain memory in Steve of a shark faunus on Menagerie who did the exact same thing.

"Bay!" he called out, hoping he was right. It would be pretty awkward if he wasn't.

However, luck seemed to be on his side as the Faunus turned towards him. "Steve? Selene?" Bay asked, remembering two of his old friends from Menagerie. The three teens walked to each and began to catch up.

"So your mother is a pirate?!" Selene asked, a bit shocked.

"Yup. Captain Cook the crew called her. When I first met her after Dad disappeared, I knew that it would probably be a great idea to maybe try and find him. It has definitely improved my fighting skills."

"How long have you been in Vale?" Steve asked.

"A couple of years. Mom gave me a chestful of Lien that I have been living off of. What about you two?"

"I've been on Patch for a couple of years, I've actually been going to Signal," Selene remarked.

"Bat-Girl over here actually got into Beacon based on a recommendation from all of Signal's teachers."

"Congrats Selene, I should have known that your brains would help you go far," Bay remarked, flashing her a very toothy grin.

"Thanks," she murmured, a bit embarrassed.

"So we're supposed to head to the Amphitheater, right?" Bay asked.

"Yeah. Headmistress Rogers would be introducing us to some of the staff of Beacon as well as explaining how teams are going to be formed during the initiation tomorrow."

"Well then, let's go!"

* * *

Up in Headmistress Rogers's office, Brook was looking out the window at the arriving first-years. Her son was down there, but she couldn't see him.

"Are you absolutely sure about this information?" Norma asked her.

"Yes I am. Staub is up to something with the lack of Dust he's been sending out."

"Perhaps with both you and the White Fang stealing from him, he's decided to slow down Dust transports," Frankie suggested.

"Hey! You know that I only blew up ships when doing so would kill potentially dangerous Grimm!" Brook protested. "You two, Lance, and Frieda always act like I am a criminal."

"Well you are wanted in a couple of places," Frankie remarked.

"That's besides the point. We all know that those records would be stricken if everyone knew why I do what I do. Plus I am the only one who can do it in this group as you all decided to stay inside the law."

"Fine, fine," Frankie responded.

"But your suggestion that Jack Staub is working under the Grimm's master is somewhat unbelievable," Norma remarked.

"The fact that the Grimm even have a master is unbelievable Norma!" Brook snapped. "Yet I believed it when I was first told. So keep the possibility in mind that the largest producer of Dust in all of Remnant could be an enemy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head out." Brook made her way to the elevator.

"Don't let anyone see you!" Frankie responded. "You're just as wanted as Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. You can't cross through the school."

"Fran," Brook responded, using a nickname the Great Dane disliked, "I have been coming here multiple times a year without trouble. Do you really think that I don't know to use the secret exit?"

"Right, right. Sorry."

"Well, I'll be back in a couple of months with another report. I hope to hear how well my son has been doing when I get back," Brook added as the elevator doors closed behind her.

* * *

"And Brook's departure brings us to the end of the latest chapter of the story. Join me next time as I regale you with the rest of the time up until orientation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had planned to go throughout the entire time up until the initiation the following day in the story, however it just didn't feel right. It felt right to end the chapter how it started, with Brook, Frankie, and Norma. Well, see you all next time.
> 
> Also I'd like to thank CrossKnight105 for submitting Rubrum Ramirez, Remnant7 for submitting Amaterasu Hikari, E Hamel for submitting the person with skewed Faunus views who shall be named next chapter, Simple Magi for submitting Bay Cooks, ChillyIce for submitting Selene Neoma, and StanTheManWithTheBigRedPlan for submitting Steve Conifers.


	5. Teachers, Fights, and Nightmares, Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am pleased to inform you that this story has easily become my fastest growing story ever over on FFN. Thank you all for that. Now let's get on into it.

"Hello folks," a new voice remarked from the fireplace where Kurt usually sat. It was a woman in her mid-40s. "I am Panto Mime-Mectix and Kurt has other duties today, so he asked me to read this next part of the story. Please enjoy."

* * *

Ash sat down in the way back of the Amphitheater. He did it to hopefully attract less attention from others, however news of what happened last night must have spread quickly as everyone kept shooting glanes at him. His eyes roved the room. He caught a glimpse of the girl who was in the shop last night with him standing next to a girl in Mistralian armor. His eyes continued to wander until he heard the sound of feedback coming from a microphone. His eyes shot to the stage where Headmistress Rogers was standing, waiting for everyone's attention.

"Hello there new first-years," she greeted with a cheerful smile. "As many of you may know, I am Headmistress Rogers or Professor Rogers if you prefer. I run the school, yet I also teach Combat Classes due to unfortunate circumstances from last year." She gained a somber voice. "As some of you may have heard, last year three of our teachers and two teams of first years were killed protecting a nearby village from invading Grimm."

"It was a doomed mission from the start with most of the people there being wild variables due to their Faunus heritage," a cold voice remarked. Ash briefly turned to the source of the voice to see the same young man who had insulted Faunus in front of Amy and Nyx. His comment made Ash clench his fist, but he knew fighting the other student would gain him unnecessary attention.

"Returning this year to fill in the positions that they had done so last year after the tragedy are Professors McFly and Brown," Professor Rogers introduced the two and took a step back to allow them to take the front stage. The first professor didn't look that much older than the students that had gathered. He had brown hair in a simple hair cut. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and wore several layers of clothes on his upper body, most notably a red puffer jacket. Strapped to his back was what looked like a neon pink piece of plastic.

"Hello new students of Beacon. I'm Professor McFly and I'll be your Grimm Studies professor for this year and probably the years to come."

Their other professor went up to the mic, compared to his colleagues, he seemed to be much older, maybe in his 70s. He had white hair that seemed to be all over the place. It was matched by a white lab coat. "I'm Doctor Brown and I'll be teaching you all about Dust in the coming years."

His name and his connection with Dust sent many whispers up the student body. "Isn't he the mad scientist from Atlas who thinks that you can travel through time with dust?" one student asked.

"Yeah, but his studies did lead to the creation of the automobiles used by the elite of Atlas and other kingdoms," another voice responded.

"That's enough students," Professor Rogers remarked as she took back the mic. "I should probably explain your initiation tomorrow. Each of you will be given a time and place for your initiation tomorrow when you leave this room. There you will find a partner and eventually form a team. A Huntsmen and Huntress's job is to protect people from both Grimm and other people who wish to cause violence. So tomorrow's initiation shall involve both of those activities."

That sent up another set of whispers amongst the crowd. "Do you think that means that we'll have to fight other students to claim a spot in the school?" Amy asked Nyx.

"Probably not. I think that we've already been accepted into the school, this is moreso our first grade," Nyx whispered back.

"Tomorrow we shall drop you into a Grimm infested area. It is your job to make your way to find a relic that will determine your teammates. Upon finding the relics, you will be challenged by one of 4 second-year students, handpicked to give you a tough time, yet still provide a winnable situation."

"Can we see these students so that we know what we're up against?" Rubrum called from the back of the Amphitheater.

"I was just about to get to that Mr. Ramirez. I am proud to introduce to you all Team LTAN(Light Cyan)!"

That also sent up several whispers amongst the crowd similar to Doctor Brown's reveal.

"Do you know what is causing all the fuss?" Amy asked Nyx.

"Remember how earlier Professor Rogers mentioned that two teams and 3 professors were killed last year protecting a village from Grimm? Well there was a third team, and Team LTAN was the third team."

"Well then, they must be impressive."

Everyone's attention was drawn back to the stage from a tapping on the microphone. This time the tapping was caused by a young woman with a jade mask covering her face. The only real physical features that could be seen about her was her height, a modest 5 foot 6, and her brown hair. "Hi. I'm Lunaka Kāleka, leader of Team LTAN. These are my teammates Aerolynn Altherr, Nicholas Napier, and Tawny Cathwo." They were an odd bunch to say the least. Aerolynn was easily dwarfed by almost every first-year in attendance standing at only 4 foot 6, minus the pair of cat ears that stood atop her head. She was smiling at the crowd and a few in attendance couldn't help but smile back at her. Standing next to her, Nicholas looked like a giant, which he was to be honest, standing at an inch shy of 7 feet tall. Tawny had an arm wrapped around his waist, as if to signify to any first-years that he was taken. She had forest green eyes that seemed to scan the crowd.

"Whoever gets the small one is going to have an easy time during initial," Rubrum snickered.

Aerolynn's ears twitched a bit, having caught the comment. She looked over at Professor Walker in a manner that seemed to ask if she could react to that. Professor Walker simply shrugged, which was all the tiny cat Faunus needed. Suddenly glowing letters appeared in front of her. They read, "Most people say that until they've been decked by a rocket launcher Ramirez." She was looking directly at Rubrum as the letters appeared it, so there was no mistaking who it was directed at. There was a few chuckles and bits of laughter from a few members of the crowd. Amy and Nyx however seemed happy that he had been put in his place.

"When you leave this room you will receive a message to your scrolls telling you when your initiation is. Be sure to arrive on time. You are all dismissed," Professor Rogers told them.

Sure enough, as people filed out of the room, their scrolls went off. "When is your initiation?" Nyx asked Amy.

"9 AM, and yours?"

"Same time, which means there's a chance that we become partners," Nyx remarked.

"That would be wonderful."

"You lovely ladies have an equally likely chance to be partnered up with me as well," came a familiar voice.

The two girls rolled their eyes as they turned around to see Rubrum. "What do you want?" Amy asked.

"Oh. I just overheard that we were all going to be doing initiation together."

"Only two people really do initiation together," Ash remarked, having been in the shadows the entire time. "You and your partner. No one else really helps in that matter."

"Hey you're the other person who got their ass kicked by Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. Since Nyx over here didn't answer, how did it feel to do so?"

Ash rolled his eyes and walked past him. Nyx and Amy had used the opportunity to slip into the crowd. "He's a prick," Nyx remarked. "A narcissistic prick."

Amy nodded in agreement. "But at least he's not like the racist guy," she murmured. "I hope that neither of us are on the same team as them."

"Glad we can agree on that."

* * *

Later that night, Ruhe Grau Sturm sat in the back corner of Beacon's ballroom reading a book. Occasionally he would peak out over it to see the other first years. He was also listening in to conversations to allow himself to figure out who would be the best teammates for him, but it seemed fruitless to do so. Most of them seemed boring to him with the only one who he could even probably have a decent conversation with being a bat Faunus who was in conversation with a guy wearing a shark tooth necklace and someone who seemed like he was training for the military rather than being a huntsman.

Amy and Nyx were sitting a ways away from Ruhe, having wonderful conversations about what tomorrow would bring. "Who do you think the most difficult person to fight will be?" Nyx asked.

"Definitely Aerolynn. Her semblance probably had something to do with those glowing letters that appeared. I don't know much about the others to make an informed decision."

"It will actually depend entirely on your partner," Ruhe remarked, having heard the question. "Someone sleek and agile could easily dodge the attacks of a brute, like Nicholas, however one good hit could knock them out. Similar to bird Faunus with the ability to fly," he added, looking at Nyx.

"Did my friend somehow offend you in some way?" Amy asked him with a glare.

"It is nothing personal, however I just don't like how Faunus aren't consistent like humans."

Amy's right eye twitched a bit. "Who are you to think that you can say all of that?"

"I am Ruhe Grau Strum."

"Well Ruhe, you have insulted my friend and all of Faunus kind, for that I challenge you to a duel."

"I would take you up on your offer, however what would I have to gain from such a fight? You say that you are protecting your friend's honor, yet what would I fight for."

Amy pointed to the markings on her face. "Do you know what these stand for Strum? These are the markings of a Hikari warrior. You would bring honor to your family should you beat me."

Ruhe stood up and walked to the nearest balcony door and pushed it open. "Fine. But let's do it out here as that would probably cause the least amount of unnecessary attention."

Amy nodded and followed him outside. "Nyx, could you be our impartial referee?" she asked.

"Of course I will," Nyx remarked as she followed them. "So how should I do this? RWE rules of a pin fall count to 3?"

"Works for me," Amy responded with a nod.

"Of course, however do be consistent with your counting, as you could use it to skew this in her favor."

Nyx narrowed her eyes. "Kick his ass Amy. Begin!"

Amy instantly went on the offensive, striking Ruhe in the middle of the chest with her palm, sending him stumbling back a bit. She didn't let up and began striking many different parts of his body, each one leading to a loud smack carrying across Beacon's grounds and attracting the attention of some of the other people around.

For his part, Ruhe was managing to take each of the blows, however, he had never really trained for close range combat, so he couldn't even effectively strike back. It was like watching a professional wrestling fight against someone who has only seen the occasional fight.

Inside the ballroom a crowd was beginning to form nearby the balcony doors, catching the attention of the second-years who had been told to stay with the first-years for the night to answer any questions they had.

"It's probably a fight," Nicholas remarked as he stood up. He walked over and used his massive frame to push through the crowd. Outside Amy had Ruhe in a pin and Nyx was just about to begin counting the pin when Nicholas caught her arm. "It is the first day and people are already fighting? Come on you guys. We're all training to fight a common enemy. Now get back inside and get to bed."

The trio nodded and quickly rushed inside. Nicholas definitely had an intimidation factor to him that compelled them to listen. "You are an amazing fighter Miss Hikari," Ruhe remarked before heading back into his corner.

Nyx laughed as she clapped Amy on the back. "Nicely done! If you keep that you'll make me look bad."

"Thank you Nyx, but I doubt that a warrior like you could ever look bad."

"I'm much more of a survivor than a warrior. One that got their butt kicked repeatedly as a child."

"It takes a warrior spirit to survive in this world... believe me, I know," Amy responded with a somber tone.

Nyx nodded warily. "Yeah. I guess you're right." She went over to her bedroll and laid down as Amy did the same. "Goodnight," she whispered. When she didn't get a response, she just assumed that Amy had went to sleep. Nyx closed her eyes and pretended to drift off to sleep.

As she closed her eyes, Nyx heard a small, "Good night Nyx," come from Amy's direction.

Nyx grinned a bit. "Night Amy. Don't let the Grimm bugs bite."

* * *

When she was almost certain everyone else was asleep, Nyx stood up and went to the balcony to stargaze. However she was wrong about everyone being asleep as she saw Lunaka standing out there.

"Can't sleep?" the masked girl asked, not even facing towards Nyx.

"No. I just like to go stargazing. What about you?"

"Oh you know, just thinking about how many asses I'm going to kick tomorrow," Lunaka responded as she turned to face Nyx. Her mask had a lopsided grin on it that seemed to shift back into a neutral face.

"Cool mask," Nyx remarked.

"Thanks. It was something my family found a long time ago. I think that it is an old bit of Atlas tech that is supposed to mimic the facial expressions of the person wearing it."

"That's really neat."

"Yeah. Well, I'll leave you to your stargazing. Just don't cause any fights while you're out here."

Nyx chuckled at that as Lunaka went back inside.

Nyx spent what seemed like an hour stargazing before heading back inside. There she found Amy muttering from a nightmare. "No...no...please...no, stop it...I'm sorry...mother..." Nyx went over to her friend and began to hum a quiet tone that her uncle used to sing to calm her own nightmares. Soon Amy's muttering stopped and she was just left whimpering a bit. As Nyx continued to hum, the whimpers also slowly faded out until Amy was just curled up contentedly next to her friend. Nyx smiled as she laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

"And that's the end of that," Panto remarked. "And what a wonderful ending it was. I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning to write a little bit more, but it would have felt tacked on in a chapter that didn't need anything tacked on since the ending as it is currently is really good. Until next time, enjoy.


	6. Initiation Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone. I think that it is time for something that you have all been waiting for. Initation! Wooo! But first we have to get through morning stuff.

Returning to the fireplace that had become a custom to finding out more about the Total Reset Timeline of Remnant, Panto is there once more. "Hello there everyone. I am glad that you all returned. This is going to be a fun chapter, I just know it."

* * *

Nyx woke up next morning with many of the other students around her making preparations for their initiations. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before looking over to where Amy had been laying the night before. The red haired girl was out of the kimono she had worn last night and back into her armor.

"What time is it?" Nyx asked with a yawn as she stretched out both of her wings.

"7:30. We're supposed to head to Beacon's cliffs at 8:45 to reach the initiation in time," Amy explained as she handed Nyx a breakfast bar.

"Thanks," Nyx remarked as she began to eat it. "So what were you having nightmares about last night?" she asked, curious about it.

"Oh, you know, Grimm Bugs. It was a term I had never heard before for so mind turned to creating them," she replied, lying through her teeth.

"Fair enough. How about we begin getting prepared for the day?" Nyx asked, Amy nodding in agreement, the two of them setting off to begin preparations.

Ruhe was sitting in his corner watching the two girls. "She's lying of course," he remarked. "Probably doesn't trust her enough to tell her the truth. Though it is understandable since she is an Avian Faunus. The truth could probably be wrestled from her with shiny stuff."

"Dude, that's racist, insensitive, and creepy," Bay remarked, the son of a pirate making sure that Undertow was ready for use at 9.

"It is merely a well-known fact that Avian Faunus have a fondness for shiny objects like their animal counterparts."

"Yeah. And sharks are attracted to blood, however I don't share secrets for a cup of blood," he responded, flashing a mouthful of teeth. He swung Undertow over his shoulder and walked away from Ruhe.

"Still, you are an exception to the rule," Ruhe responded, not really caring if Bay had walked away. "Most Faunus tend to have well known mental quirks associated with their respective species."

* * *

Bay returned to where Selene and Steve were preparing their respective weapons. "I really hope that we end up on the same team, but then our 4th member would probably feel a bit awkward," Bay remarked as he sat down.

"Not necessarily if what Steve thinks is true actually is."

"Which is?"

Steve gestured to Ash over on the other side of the room. "That that's a friend of ours from Menagerie."

Bay followed Steve's gesture and looked at Ash. "I don't think so. You and your parents were the only humans on Menagerie. He looks completely human to me."

"I know, but it's this gut feeling I've got Bay."

"I mean..." Selene began before cutting herself off. "Nevermind, dumb idea."

"Come on. Selene Neoma has never had a dumb idea in her life," Bay remarked.

"I don't want to make the wrong assumption, okay?" she responded.

"And you know what happens when you assume. You make an ass out of you and me," Rubrum remarked as he sat down uninvited into the group. "But I've been called an ass so many times that it would just be making an ass out of you." He smiled at the group like he belonged there.

"Um. Hello," Selene greeted nervously, edging away from Rubrum. She was comfortable around Bay and Steve due to knowing them for a long time. She had no idea who Rubrum was and his boisterous attitude seemed to a little too boisterous for her. "I'm Selene Neoma."

"Rubrum Ramirez," he nodded towards Bay and Steve. "And you two are?"

"Bay Cooks."

"Steve Conifers. Now would you kindly leave us alone."

Amy and Nyx were walking by the group when Steve asked Rubrum to leave. Amy straightened up for some reason, causing Nyx to give her a confused look. "Is something wrong?" she asked her friend.

"Nothing, let's just go get some breakfast. We'll probably need it."

Nyx looked concerned, however just decided to shrug it off.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the second initation group was at the Cliffs of Beacon overlooking the Emerald Forest. Ms. Walker and Ms. Rogers stood in front of them.

"Yesterday we gave you the basic overview of what initiation is like every year. However, there are a few more details that must be smoothed out before your initiation can begin," Ms. Rogers began. "A Huntsman or Huntress must be able to rely on their partner and know them well. However, most of you don't know each other, to rectify this, we have decided that the first person you make eye contact with shall be your partner.

"Once you've been partnered up with someone, you will make your way into the center of Emerald Forest where Team LTAN awaits. Upon arrival, you and your partner will have to fight one of them 2-on-1. If you beat them, you will be able to choose your relic, however if you lose, the member you fought will choose the relic for you."

"You will also be unable to be your team's leader," Ms. Walker added. "Are there any questions?"

Several students raised their hands, however Ms. Rogers didn't seem to notice as she simply activated something to launch all 60 students at once.

* * *

Nyx instinctively spread her wings when she was launched. She began to look around for Amy. When she spotted the girl's fiery red hair, she flew towards her and caught her by the armpits, causing the girl to yelp in shock.

"Nyx! What are you doing?" she asked, looking up and making eye contact.

"Making sure that you have a landing strategy partner," the raven Faunus remarked with a smile.

Amy smiled back before looking ahead just in time to see a small bird right in front of them. "Look out!" she yelled, but it was too late, Nyx hit the bird and dropped Amy into the canopy of the trees.

On the other side of the group, Ruhe was using his weapon, Railway Express to blast himself through the trees. He decided that getting closer to the task and waiting for someone to show up would be a logical thing to do. If someone could make it through the forest by themselves, they would probably do well as his partner.

The only person ahead of Ruhe was Ash, he was using his semblance for his landing strategy. He kept reaching into his shadow, and pulling out his inverse before flinging himself forward. He then dissolved his inverse before repeating the process.

Bay was using a much more direct approach for his landing strategy. Using the chain attached to Undertow he pulled himself onto a tree branch that bent all the way to the ground. He stepped off and watched as the brach snapped back into the air.

The speed of the branch flying back didn't allow someone close behind Bay, Rubrum, to get out of the way in time, so instead he hit the branch and began plummeting through the foliage.

Selene saw what Bay had done out of the corner of her eye and decided that it was something that she could easily replicate. She took out her bow, Artemis, and shifted it into a boomerang and a whip. She put the boomerang at her side and waited for the perfect moment. Said moment arrived when she was right under the top of the trees. She used her knowledge of momentum and wrapped her whip around a branch, carrying herself onto another branch.

Steve went for probably the simplest approach. When he was close enough, he used his Battle Claws to grab ahold of a tree and slide down it.

* * *

Back up on the cliffs, Ms. Rogers and Ms. Walker looked on. "Do we count the eye contact made between Ms. Hikari and Ms. Yozora as the eye contact that makes them partners even though they were in the air?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Of course Frankie," Ms. Rogers responded, looking at the students' progress on her scroll before a message popped up, causing her to frown.

"What is it?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Nothing important," she responded.

* * *

"Now isn't that wonderful," Panto remarked. "Amy and Nyx ended up being partners. I wonder who the other partners will be. We'll just have to find out next time."


End file.
